


Ballad of Wendy

by hikarihawkeye



Category: Highway Blossoms (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarihawkeye/pseuds/hikarihawkeye
Summary: Really self indulgent Highway Blossoms smut.





	Ballad of Wendy

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself I wrote porn and it's bad but these two are fun to write so here I guess?????????? I hate it.

Buildings pass by as we try to find somewhere to stop and rest for the night. Sometimes I’ll comment on one, or I’ll try and do something more fun to liven up the make-the-car-go room. Not that the air is tense or anything, it’s just that me and Amber haven’t thought of anything to talk about. Amber hasn’t hit rewind or asked for a new tape in awhile, either. There’s plenty of stores we’re driving past to make into a song, though.

So, I sang to my girlfriend the ballad of the girl named Wendy. About the day she went to the thrift store to get her oil changed and uh… This premise for being aggressively adorable ran out of ground to stand on really fast. Wendy ended up going into a… kind of store I don’t have any experience with. At least, that’s what I think a store named The Saddle Shop means. I don’t know for sure, but I don’t think the gender markers and purple and black paint screams horse accessories.

“What, did her journey get too adventurous for you to tell it?” Amber teases me, probably also noticing what we passed.

“...A little bit.” I whisper out, hiding my face by staring out the side window.

“Really?” Amber starts playfully interrogating me. “No idea what she might have gotten there? Nothing you’d also be interested in?

“No, it’s fine. I’m pretty uh… normal. With that stuff.” I scratch my cheek and try to smile, but Amber’s quick glances at me look more confused… or something, I can’t tell. “Not that it’s weird, its just uh… I don’t really know about that stuff.”

“Is there anything in particular you like? From like books, or videos or whatever?” She asks, starting to steer into our destination.

“Uh…” Oh jeez, need to deflect by saying something cute. Hurry, Marina! “I don’t really like horror movies.”

“No, I mean, like… in the context of… romantic kinda things we were talking about.” Amber doesn’t sound like she’s buying it. Deflect more!

“Oh, yeah, love stories are my favorite.” Nailed it. Probably. My voice feels shake-y, actually.

“Okay, let me try being more upfront.” Gulp. “Do you have any kinks you’ve picked up on from porn?”

I don’t really know what kinks are, but I definitely know what porn is. I try my best to guess. “...I-is that like fetishes or something?”

“Not exactly.” I’m almost relieved to hear that before she keeps talking. “Fetishes are things you need for getting off, kinks are like nice extra things.”

“Uh… love.” I reply, trying my best to smile at her to not push the issue more.

“...Adorable, but that doesn’t really answer my question.” Crap.

“I dunno, I don’t really think about that stuff a lot.” I answer honestly enough. Meeting Amber made me remove that ‘don’t’ from that, though.

“Yeah, you don’t really seem like the perverted type.” She giggles, brushing her hair out of her face.

“Rude! I can be pervy if I try.” I huff out, trying to sound impressive.

“Well, I said ‘lick my pussy’ once and you practically died.” As she says this, my head instinctively tilts away from her again.

“That’s because it was, like, super lewd!”

“We were naked.” She laughs.

“Yeah, that’s why it was super lewd!” I try to explain as she keeps giggling to herself. “Plus there was like… that time where you said the thing with the shovel.”

She stops and stares at me for a bit before returning to bullying me with her super cute laugh. “What are you talking about?”

“...That might have been a dream, actually. Never mind.”

“Oh, so you do have those kinds of dreams about me.” She manages to say just slyly enough between her giggles.

“M-maybe, yes.” I tilt my head away again.

“And what kinda stuff happens in those dreams?” She keeps teasing me. Any advantage I had is now gone.

“...Love.” Is all I can reply, but I see her face drop to a slight smile rather than whatever bedroom eyes magic she usually has at times like this.

“Fine, if you don’t wanna talk about it too much, we don’t have to.” She pats me on the head. “It’s still really early in us dating, so...” Amber trails off.

“It’s not that, I just…” I pause to try to think of how to word it right. “I just don’t… have experience. With anything like that. It’s still embarrassing.”

“Well, yeah.” My girlfriend says this like she’s already figured all this out. “You never had a serious boyfriend or anything before, right?”

“No, I mean like… well, that too… but…” Please don’t make me say it out loud, Amber. She only stares at me until I say something, so… I just start talking and hope my words land in an order that makes sense. “You know that thing where like you touch stuff and like it’s like your body keeps pulsing and becomes like all lightning-y and stuff?”

“...You mean like an orgasm?” Amber says everything so bluntly. If I wasn’t already a flustered mess that’d be the breaking point for me.

“Y-yeah, that uh… I’ve never done that before... we uh… did it.” I sink as far as I can into the passenger seat.

“...Are you serious?” Amber starts giggling again.

“I grew up with 8 siblings, there wasn’t ever enough privacy for me to try it a lot.” I try to defend myself under my breath

“You could have always used the shower.” She suggests. Maybe she thinks her advice will time travel.

“I had to take quick showers back home. People would notice, and like...” I shiver. “Ugh, no thanks. The talk with mom was already bad enough.”

Neither of us say anything for a bit, until Amber asks the same question again. “So, backtracking, you don’t know what your kinks are?”

“Not really.” I shrug, trying to focus more road signs and license plates. “I just kinda like you.” I turn to smile at her. “You’re my kink, Amber.”

“So, I get to help you explore your sexuality from square one, huh?” She pulls off to into a nearly empty parking lot and shuts off the engine, with a huge grin on her face the whole time.

“S-sure, what’s square one?” Amber takes off her seat belt and heads to the back as I talk, so I follow her.

“Well, uh...” She pauses, and actually stops walking to do her cute little ‘cross my arms and ponder the world’ pose. “Consent, actually. Do you want to learn more stuff? I won’t do anything without your permission, but-” Amber starts to get embarrassed herself after she rambles a bit too long.

“It’s fine, hon. I’m um...” I don’t really know how to say yes to what she’s suggesting. “I’m yes.” Perfect.

Amber smiles and pulls me close to her. Before I know it, I feel her lips on mine and her hands on my waist. I close my eyes and enjoy my new favorite taste in the world. It’s like the most bitter coffee, but it’s the sweetest thing ever somehow. She pulls back, her smile’s still there for a bit as I open my eyes. “Good, uh… I don’t really know what comes after that. There’s not really a guide.”

“Uh… you could name stuff and I’ll try to say if I’m interested.” I can feel my body tense up as I say that. Amber’s face goes from confusion to her standard smug look. I feel her start to squeeze my butt before she whispers into my my ear.

“How about spanking?” She asks, as breathy as possible.

“N-no thank you please.” I blurt out, a bit panicked.

“Oh, uh.” She brings her hands back up to my waist. “Okay, so no to that. Uh… feet are a pretty common thing.”

“I guess I could try? What do you do with feet?” I look up at her and tilt my head, only semi-consciously. 

“Uh, well footjobs are a thing, they’re really hard to do with vaginas but you can kinda make it work by rubbing your big toe against their clit. There’s like foot worship, but I don’t know if I’d be into that.” Amber lists stuff off, and I just make tiny noises at every word she says that doesn’t sound… PG-13 friendly. Amber notices how red I’ve gotten eventually. “Sorry, that’s probably a bit much.”

“I-it’s fine. Uh...” I try to gather my thoughts. “Body parts are kinks?”

“They can be.” She says, like that’s obvious to everybody.

“Are boobs a kink?” I ask her. She immediately responds with trying not to laugh.

“Uh, sure. Why not. You need to be more specific for it to be a kink, though.” Amber looks like she’s about to start explaining more things, but stops before she gets me to squeak more. “So, those are things, uh...”

“Foot!” I blurt out. “I mean feet? Uh… yes.”

“What specifically?” She asks.

“Uh… well...” I try to gather my thoughts but they’re too scattered to even be anything right now. I put my hands to the side of my face to make sure my head doesn’t fly off. “So, like, I said you’re my kink and stuff and I think that’s true. Cause like, I like you and you’re good. Feet are a part of you and they’re probably okay? I mean, they definitely are. They’re not gross. Plus, if they can do like the thing where it’s like feels good and stuff, then it’s good, so-”

I feel Amber’s finger on my lips. She shushes me, drags me from the kitchen to the bedroom and throws me down. This bed is a lot softer compared to the one back home, but being thrown on it is still a bit too rough.

I barely had time to notice that, or how quickly the discomfort of wet panties goes away. Amber practically dives between my thighs when everything downstairs is off, and her tongue dives for my clit. I’m instantly making weird noises I can’t control that only get worse as she keeps licking. I keep getting closer and closer to what I felt last time after only a minute when she pulls away.

“Are you already close?” Amber asks, smiling at me from the edge of the bed.

I nod back. “Why’d you stop?”

“Are you saying you want more?” She almost giggles at me.

I nod back frantically “Y-yeah, I was really clo-” I scream at she goes back in without warning. I lost where I was, but it still feels amazing. Everything still smells gross, but I’m getting used to it. Especially after doing all I could to Amber.

She starts gently sucking on my clit instead of just licking it, and my moans break over into screams. My body feels like it’s catching on fire and-

“Are you close?” Amber pulls away again. She knows the answer to that question by the tone of her voice and coy smile, but I make a pouty face back at her to make sure.

“Yeah.” I huff out to her between catching my breath. “You’re a bully.”

“Yeah, and is that a problem?” She starts tracing my lips with her index finger. “Did you want to cum?”

“Y-yeah...” I start to brace myself for her starting again randomly.

“Okay then.” She stands up. I start to ask if she’s done, but she lifts up her right foot and puts it where her face just was. “Beg.”

“I… b-beg?” I stutter out.

“If you want to cum, you’re going to have to beg for it.” Amber looks scary. Not like actually scary, just… her voice.

“Y-yes ma’am.” I reply without thinking.

“Ma’am?” Amber asks. “That’s a good start, but you can do more.” She starts slowly rubbing her big toe against me. It doesn’t feel as nice as her tongue, but that takes some getting used to too.

“I want to… do the thing…” I whisper out. “Please...”

“The please is good, but what do you mean by thing?” She’s practically torturing me at this point.

“I want to cum.” I moan out as I my body syncs up to the rhythm of her foot and I start to lose control of my voice again.

“What’s the magic word?” Amber asks me. I don’t really get what she’s saying. This might be a magician kink or something. I try saying something back, but it just kinda come out a mess. “I can’t hear you, what was the magic word?”

“Abrakadabra?” I yelp in pain and feel a lot more pressure on me than before that goes away quickly.

“Oh, crap. Are you okay?” Amber tries to seem concerned but I can tell she’s holding back laughing at me.

“Yeah, it just hurt a bit. Did I that the wrong one? Was it bippity boppity boo?”

“N-no.” Amber lets herself laugh. I don’t really get why “It’s please.” Oh.

“That makes more sense, I thought we were doing a wizard thing all of a sudden and I was confused.” She’s still laughing through my explanation, and even harder when I’m done.

“You’re so adorable, Mare, oh my god.” Her teasing can be nice sometimes.

“Well, I can’t really think good when you do that stuff.” I pout at her. “It’s your fault for being so good at sex stuff.”

“I don’t know about that, I managed to hurt you just now.” She seems like she just remembered. “How does it feel? Still hurt?”

“A little bit, but not really.” I answer.

“Want me to kiss it better?” She gets back on her knees and stares at me.

“Y-yes, please.”


End file.
